


You Get to Tell Mom

by rebelrsr



Series: Kryptonian Marriage Cart [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Kara and Alex go on their first official date.





	You Get to Tell Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't officially a prompt. Just the long-delayed next chapter of the Kryptonian Marriage Cart series.

Wrapping her arms around Alex, Kara looked up at the stars. “The Milky Way is over there,” she said. They’d never be able to see it from Argo City.

“Is this how you felt?” Alex leaned her head back against Kara’s shoulder. “Like everything you knew had suddenly changed? That it would never be the same again?” Her eyes were dark against the scattered solar lights in the Garden.

Kara nodded. “A little. Earth was so different. Backward.” She yelped as Alex pinched her arm. “Hey! You asked; I’m being honest.” The sting disappeared as Alex raised the arm and kissed the spot she’d attacked.  “I knew my life would never be the same when I climbed into that pod. Of course, Earth was different, but you’re right. There’s a feeling.” She pressed a hand over Alex’s heart. “Here. It fades over time. I don’t forget and answer questions in Kryptonian anymore. I don’t search different cities and restaurants for foods or spices that remind me of ‘home.’”

When Alex didn’t say anything else, Kara brushed a hand through the soft, short strands of Alex’s hair. “What’s wrong, Alex? Do you regret today?” She tried to keep her voice even.

“Regret making the Council and that prick Tel-Em eat crow?” Alex chuckled. “Hell, no. I wish I’d had a camera to record it so we could watch it over and over for the next hundred years.”

It _had_ been quite a show.

_Kara had barely settled on one of the many benches around the complex when Alex burst back outside. She immediately looked at Kara and flashed the same cocky smile she’d worn when she’d won her first surfing competition in Midvale,_

_“Alex?” Kara was on her feet and shoving one of the Councilmembers out of her way. “What happened?”_

_She wasn’t prepared for Alex to pick her up. For the scorching kiss. Kara melted into Alex. This…This was what she wanted. What she’d believed she’d never have. Kara managed to wrap her arms around Alex’s neck and give as good as she got._

_“Kara.” Kara ignored her name. She was busy. “Kara, this is not the place!” The voice was more insistent. As was the hand on her shoulder. “We are in **public**!”_

“I thought mother’s eyes were going to pop out of her head.” Kara grinned. She’d been on Earth long enough to have lost most of her horror at public displays of affection. Kissing Alex on the steps of the Matricomp with the entire Council as witness? Priceless.

Alex’s lips brushed the underside of her chin. “Deviant Earthling.”

“Your deviant Earthling.” Kara knew it was too soon. She didn’t want to push Alex. They were on their first real date, even if all of Krypton thought they’d been married for years. She changed the subject before Alex could take her to task. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to go dancing.”

“Oh, stop lying.” Alex laughed.

“I’m not lying!” Not exactly. Kara _was_ sorry she hadn’t managed to give Alex what she wanted on their date. Getting to skip the humiliation of displaying her lack of skill? Not sorry. “At least you got that tour of the Science Guild.”

She knew she’d won this “argument” when Alex hummed her agreement. “It was pretty cool. God, can you imagine if we had some of that tech? I’d never have to worry about you in the field.”

Battle-tech had been the last thing Kara had noticed as they made the rounds of the various labs. She’d finally seen Tana Lin-Re’s project. It wasn’t complete. There had been no trials, only simulations. But Kara had hope.

The same hope she’d felt when Alex had burst from the Matricomp complex that morning.

_“There is no way you are a match!” Tel-Em actually shoved Alura away from Kara. “You have perverted our traditions. I challenge this match!”_

_Kara didn’t say anything when Alex set her down and stepped in front of her. Sure, she could flatten Tel-Em herself. This was Alex’s fight. Alex had the right to finish what she’d started in the market only a few days ago._

_“I warned you,” Alex said. Then she glanced at the Council. “I’m done. With proving myself. With you and your inability to think outside this dome and see the bigger picture. Done.” Before any one of the Councilmembers or Tel-Em had responded, Alex drove her fist into Tel-Em’s stomach._

_He’d folded like a cheap lawn chair. Alex met his chin with her knee. Tel-Em had been unconscious before he hit the ground. “If you’re interested, I’m a stronger genetic match than anyone on this planet. And you better get used to the fact that **aliens** might be the only way to keep your species alive.”_

“I can feel you thinking.” Alex scooted away, turning so she faced Kara. “Do _you_ regret today? Should we tell your mother the truth?”

“No!” Kara would rather eat broken Kryptonite than go back to a life with Alex as her sister. She pouted when Alex didn’t relent. Stupid Agent Danvers Face. “Alex, being able to hold you, kiss you, be open about how I feel? It’s like my Birthing Day, Earth Birthday, and every Kryptonian and Earth holiday all rolled into one big present.”

A little of Alex’s reserve cracked. She ducked her head, and Kara watched her grin a little. “I…uh…I like it, too.”

First date. First date. Kara repeated the phrase as a reminder. She couldn’t throw Alex onto the ground and explore all the other things Alex might enjoy. It was their first date. “Sorry for zoning out. I was thinking about Tana Lin-Re’s research.”

“About how we might be parents?” Alex raised her head, grin growing. “If you hadn’t been spilling drinks and turning a nice shade of jealous, you’d have noticed I was taking notes.”

“Notes?” Kara moved across the blanket she’d spread over the therma-plas walkway for their dinner. Her knee brushed Alex’s as she settled cross-legged next to her. “Is Tana Lin-Re giving an exam on inter-species breeding?”

Kara missed her superpowers for the first time when Alex elbowed her in the side. “Ouch! That’s going to bruise!”

“I took notes, you big wuss, so Lena can help me reverse-engineer the process.” She grunted when Kara tackled her to the ground. “I guess that means you’re interested?”

“Rao, yes!” Kara peered down at Alex. All her hopes and dreams stared back at her. “There’s something I have to do.” This has all started a joke. An easy way to avoid Tel-Em. Rolling to her feet, she pulled Alex from the ground.

“Kar…” Alex held back until Kara employed her best SuperPout. Alex could never withstand that. She sighed dramatically even as she followed Kara a few steps down the pathway. Towering spires and dozens of solar lights illuminated the central platform of the Garden.  “Where are we going?”

Kara wrapped her arms around Alex. “Alex Danvers, I declare my love for you in front of Father Rao. As He is our witness, I ask you to accept the betrothal contract from the House of El and that you consider me worthy of your bond.”

The pure white light in the Garden sparkled in Alex’s teary eyes. “Yes, but…” Settling her head on Kara’s shoulder, she began to sway them back and forth. “You get to tell Mom.” _  
_


End file.
